GetWellSoon
by Solar Chosen
Summary: This is a story that I wrote for Wendy. Please read and review because it's a true and kinda heartfelt story. Wendy,since this story is made for you...I really want you to read and review more than anyone.


**Hey everybody! This is Dani and I just want to say...my heart goes out to Wendy. If you don't already know, Wendy is in the hospital. I wrote this story for her because I've been sad every since she ended up in the hospital. This is not based off of a real story, it is a real story. Quotes and all. Read and Review, please. *sniff***

I tossed. I turned. I put my head under my pillow...and I sighed. Sitting up slightly,and turning my head, I squinted at my alarm clock with the happy faces on it and read the time. 1:37 a.m. At that moment, a yawn over took me and I stretched out my legs ever so slighter before laying back down attempting to go to sleep. Seconds passed. Minutes passed. The annoying ticking sound my clock made seemed to get louder. I moved from laying on my back to laying on my side to laying on my stomach. Earlier, I had drunk warm milk and ran laps and watched a scary movie... Why wasn't I tired? And don't give me the "You shouldn't have watched that movie" lecture because it wasn't even that scary! Anyways,sleep obviously wasn't coming tonight, and while laying there, I finally realized why so I decided to go talk to my mom about it. She always knew how to comfort me.

Throwing the covers off of my mid-section, I raised from my bed, stretched again, and began to make my way to the bedroom door. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my right leg and squealing, I fell to the ground.

"What the heck!" I mumbled then pulling my attacker from my leg, I hissed. "_Dirty pants_! Who would leave _dirty pants _in the middle of the floor?...Oh yeeeeah, _me_..."

Well, after that was over, I continued my journey to my mothers' room and it seemed like with every other step, I would trip over something. More pants, chip bags, my covers, half-eaten dog biscuits, stuffed animals...god I _needed _to clean up my room. Finally I reached the hallway (looking like a bum who had just ran a mile) and I patted myself on the back while gasping. Navigating though that room was like completing a military course. I deserved a metal.

"Mom!" I called while after getting my breath back and knocking on her door. "Mom, are you up?" It took her a while to answer but finally she said: "Well, I am _now_! What is it?"

I twisted her door knob and slowly came in. She looked very tired but she sat up strait and offered me a sit on her bed. I took it. They was a long period of silence before I looked in her hazel eyes and said:

"Mom...I'm worried...and a bit scared..."

She patted me on the back and sighed. "This is about Wendy, isn't it?" she asked and I nodded. "Oh, Dani...Wendy is going to be okay. You can't worry yourself to death about her condition. I'm sure that she's doing better now and will recover very soon. Then you two can chat again."

I sighed. "How do you know for sure?" She stretched her arms out and yawned. "Dani, if you just have faith, Wendy will be okay. God will watch over her if you put her in your prayers..." I starred at her for a minute then put my head down and crossed my arms. Tiny tears rolled down my cheeks.I wiped them away and then whispered: "Mom, can we pray for her now?"

"Sure..." she said, taking my hand and starting the prayer. "Oh, father god in the heavens, as you can see my daughter is very upset. Her friend Wendy is in the hospital and is in pain. Please watch over herand make sure she recovers fully. And let her get Justice for this cruel act that was bestowed upon her. Thank you for everything and we offer this prayer to you in the lord Jesus' name, amen."

I sniffed. "Amen." My mom released my hand and suddenly wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a warm hug. "Dani, I love you and everything _will_ be alright." she said and there, in her arms, I felt that her words were true.I took a deep breath and started to cry a little more. She hugged me tighter and I whispered in her shoulder:

"I love you mom...and you too Wendy. Get well soon."

**Well, that's it. Hope you liked it, especially you Wendy because you are my friend and I do care about you. This is like a Get-Well-Soon card for you because I don't know where you live so I can't buy you a real card. Please recover! WAAAAAA! ;~;**


End file.
